An ErrorBerry Day
by RedAlaina
Summary: Underswap Blueberry and Errortale Error. Error comes back to the anti-void pissed for some reason and takes some stress relief in playing with his 'companion'...yeah I have no excuse for this ENJOY YOUR SIN. FAIR WARNING SKELESMUT. ONESHOT. WHAT IS MY LIFE.
Yeah okay some ErrorBerry skelesmut for all ya sinners because I came across a pic and become DEEPLY INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS DRABBLE OKAY ITS JUST SKELESMUT ALL RIGHT ENJOY.

GAZZZZZZZZTTTTTT -

Error stumbled backwards, almost tripping over his slippers as he fell pelvic-bone first onto the floor of his anti-void. His teeth clenched in frustration as he bit back a harsh swear.

"Error?"

The slightly higher pitched voice made him turn his head. Blue was sitting down, tapping his boots slowly. His hand stilled as he stood, and he approached the other Sans carefully.

"Are you...ok?"

Error felt his frown before he realized he was doing it. "NO I'M NOT." His voice snapped, and he sat up, brushing himself off.

Blue kept his hands patiently at his side, though his face was strained with worry. "Did something happen?"

Error's face darkened. "Why do you care?"

Blue's worry lines deepened. "Error...i-it's okay." His fingers twitched inside his gloves, resisting the urge to reach out to the other -

 _"STOP THAT."_ Error bit, his hand waving out in front of him angrily. He was utterly annoyed, and Blue's 'kindness' was going to get on his last nerve.

Blue quieted, his chin dipping into his kerchief. His eyes carefully looked over his 'companion'. Error looked pissed about something. His hands were in his pocket, a scowl straining his face more than normal. Was he...sweating? Slow realization dawned. The air was still tingling with unspent magic, and Blue shuddered. He was used to the feeling, since Error coming in and out of the void tended to make the air thrum, but now...he looked at where the last portal was - maybe, it was hard to tell - and it was already closed. So why - ?

He was surprised to look up and see Error staring at him all of a sudden. "H-hi." He sputtered dumbly. The other kept staring. Like he as looking...through him. Blue didn't like that look. It seemed dangerous. His legs screamed to take a step back, but he forced himself to be still. "Is - Can I help you with something?"

Error's head tilted slightly, like a thought had just occurred to him. Then he smiled. A wide, maniacal grin spread across his face. His hand moved faster than Blue could blink, and a familiar, uncomfortable pressure settled in his chest.

"HNGH!" Blue gasped at the suddenness of the action, confusion spreading deeply into his mind. "U-um - I- I thought I didn't need to be - hrk!" Being lifted by the soul was not comfortable at all, Blue thought to himself as his feet lifted just an inch or two off the ground. Whatever had gotten into Error, it wasn't looking good for him. He tried to mentally prepare - for what he had no idea, but at this point, anything could happen. He was tugged forward, soul-first. Slowly. Error was too unbalanced to predict very well, and he still hadn't gotten a very good grasp on everything that made him mad. Had he done something? He closed his eyes, tried to think, to straighten out his thoughts -

Then something warm and wet enveloped his entire being. His body shook, his eyes flew open as he stared down.

 _Error was licking his soul._

All blue could think about was the multiple blue appendages rubbing against his glowing soul. A scream stalled in his throat as he was too utterly shocked to respond properly. He was terrified and confused all at once, and desperately wanted to tear his eyes away but couldn't. Instead, all that happened was his hands tried to fly to push the offending thing away from his soul, and a heady breath slipped past his teeth, the remains of a scream that never gained any ground.

Error's hand flicked, and Blue felt his hands being restrained above his head. "Wh-wh-what?!" His mouth finally working out a tangible word, Blue struggled against the strings tying him down. The worst was Error had not stopped trying to eat his soul and the feeling of the warmth as starting to make his bones tingle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Blue finally gasped out, and he squeaked in harsh surprise as Error yanked his battle body up, exposing his ribs and backbone. A deep flush spread across Blue's cheekbones. "Oh God..." He barely whispered, realizing the others intentions.

Not _this._ _NOT this._ _ **ANYTHING BUT THIS.**_

Blue shuddered, his feet swinging slightly to try to ground against something, anything. The warmth against his chest was torturous in a gentle way, throwing him even more off guard. Smooth fingers rubbed against the inside of his ribs experimentally, a slow, gradual tease.

Blue dare not say another word. He screamed 'NO!" in his head over and over, biting his lower jaw hard to stop from making a sound. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Error hadn't been saying a word, but he kept looking up, gauging reactions, smirking when Blue resisted more. The roaming fingers grew bolder, and when one hand slipped all the around one rib to rub against the front of his vertebrae -

Blue nearly screamed his moan. A hand was inside his ribcage and it was being so gentle and feather-light as it traced down the length of his backbone, settling on the right side of his hip.

"Hehe, I wonder if you're more sensitive here." Error finally spoke, his thumb rubbing the inside of the bones carefully.

"Error- " Blue breathed heavily, his body couldn't stop shuddering.

"Let me see it." Error said harshly, his turning not-so-gentle very suddenly.

Blue winced at the bite of pain, hesitancy written far too clearly on his face.

Error scratched at a particular sensitive spot, making his toy yelp in pain. "Now."

Blue grimaced. "'M not - quite - ha - "

Error licked at the soul again, one hand on Blue's hip, the other now softly stroking the sensitive bones of his vertebrae. Blue felt himself flip, his hands raised further above his head, and Error forced his way between his legs, rubbing and licking insistently in ways that Blue had to admit, he had never experienced before. Laying down made him feel more vulnerable, and his breathy pants were not able to be held in anymore.

It didn't take long. His erection tugged as his pants, and Error grinned darkly. "You'll make a great toy, Blue."

Blue barely registered the words when Error's hands frantically tugged his pants down slightly, just enough to free the glowing blue erection and expose his pelvis fully, and both hands started to rub the inside -

Blue couldn't help it. He screamed. Error was purposefully rubbing the most sensitive parts of the pelvis, ignoring his erection. Wet warmth began to slide over his ribs, twirling around them, sliding insistently to cause an exciteable pleasure. Blue lost track of how long he was being teased. His twitched dick throbbed, begging for attention, a touch, a breath, anything to relieve the tingling that had settled there.

Blue's mind was slowly going. His pants became desperate. His legs shook so badly he could no longer move them properly. His hands hung limply above his head and harsh, breathy moans were dampening his kerchief.

Error grinned in satisfaction as his toy's shaking grew increasingly uncontrollable. The blue erection twitched uncontrollably as he pressed into another deep spot in the pelvis, causing the skeleton underneath him to shake.

"Error- Error -p-please - " The pants came out ragged.

There we go. "Please what?"

Blue's conflict showed for just a moment. He had a decision to make - give Error the satisfaction of him begging and let this be over, or continue this torture for God knows how long until Error is satisfied or bored and does whatever else he can to him.

He chose on the former.

"T-touch me." Blue bit. "P-please." The magic was so dense it was starting to hurt.

Blue's world shifted again. He was too dazed to fully realize how, but when the whiteness surrounding him settled his arms were raised higher than before, and he looked down. To his horror, he realized he was straddling Error's hips, who was looking up at him with a cocky grin. Blue's legs were still too shaky to work properly, but he gasped and shuddered when smooth fingers gently wrapped around his throbbing dick.

"OH GOD!" His hands fought the strings tying them together, his soul felt suffocated wrapped up the way it was, and he was raised by it just a bit more, forced into a position that allowed Error better access to his private parts. The pressure was building, a little too quickly, Blue realized, as Error stroked softly at first, increasing his pace slowly.

 _"I'm gonna cum. Error's gonna make me cum-!"_ The thought flashed in his mind too fast for him to comprehend. He braced himself for the crash of pleasure that was going to overtake him any moment now -

But all too suddenly it stopped. The loud whine of protest the escaped his throat was not a sound he felt he should have physically been able to make. Error was saying nothing, just looking up at him with the same dark smile as ever.

He was left, shaking and needy, for a couple of minutes before he finally found a way for his mouth to work. "Wh-why?"

Error shrugged, watching the erection with casual interest, a finger rubbing over the slit at the top to spread pre-cum over the head.

"Ahhhhh-" Blue moaned slowly, and grit his teeth as once again smooth fingers stroked him slowly, re-building up on the pressure that had just barely died down. He repeated his motions from before, his other hand playing with the inside of his bones casually.

And Blue felt his pleasure nearly peak when Error released him for a second time.

Blue cried this time. He was so close it was painful. His dick was slipping wet with pre-cum, and it throbbed painfully. His hips bucked on instinct, searching for anything to rub against.

Error just laughed in amusement.

"L-let me c-cum, p-leas-se!" Blue cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't used to these feelings, and being toyed with was making it so much worse -

"I knew you'd be a fun toy." Was all Error said before forcing Blue onto his back again.

Error tugged his pants down further, wanting to expose his plaything. He looked utterly exhausted already, eyes dazed and fuzzy, his kercheif was soaked with saliva that had begun to drip down his chin. His entire face was tinted a deep blue, and a flushed heat radiated off his bones. His body was shaking badly.

Keeping his toy firmly pinned underneath him, Error reached for the twitching dick a third time, once again starting slowly and letting the pressure build.

This time moans and pants fell freely from Blue's parted mouth. "AHH - HA - E-ERROR- PLEASE- PLEASE TH-THIS TIME - HA!"

Error grinned as Blue thrashed more frantically, his pants became more desperate.

"PLEASE -P- PLEASE!" He begged, and his hips bucked a little more rapidly, cueing Error to once again let go.

 _ **"NONONONONO! ERROR PLEASE PLEASE NO OH GOD IT HURRTSS!"**_

Error just chuckled. "Nah, this is too much fun."

He let Blue cry it out, the loud screams and wails ringing his skull as he gently giving the tied-up soul a few gentle licks. After a moment the hips settled underneath him, the insistent bucking finally letting off as his toy's body calmed slightly. Blue was sobbing uncontrollably, his entire body was so hot he could feel the sweat slicking the bones almost uncomfortably.

Almost.

He paused a moment, as if trying to remember something, then let his hand wrap around once more.

Blue froze under the touch, whether because he was so sensitive the touch was shocking him or he was afraid of what was happening was hard to tell.

"Th-this t-time p-please - " The shaky voice begged meekly.

Error winked. "Nuh - uh."

The look on his face was priceless as Error started stroking again.

"E-Error-!" Blue was desperate. It _BURNED_. It _HURT_. He _**NEEDED**_ to release. He feared for his sanity at this point, magic thrummed in his bones painfully. "P-please I-I'll do any - anything oh G-God p-please -!" He was sobbing the entire time now, unable to hold back his feelings at all. His body was moving by itself, desperate to speed up in fear of not being allowed to finish any time soon. Soon the pleasure reached the point where he wasn't able to make words, and he felt the rising crest of pleasure within his reach -

And was once again cut off.

His scream was so loud this time he hurt his own head. _"ANYTHING!_ _ **I'LL DO ANYTHING ERROR PLEASE LET ME CUM OH GOD!"**_ He wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore. He would promise anything at this point if it meant being released from this torture.

Error just grinned and chuckled, pleased at the thrashing body underneath him. He wasn't able to calm down this time. He was overstimulated, overexcited, and brought to the edge one too many times.

"Keep begging." Error demanded, stroking the member for a fifth time. He was being tortuously slow.

"OK-! OK PLEASE. PLEASE LET ME CUM- ! ERROR PLEASE - IT HURTS - I WANT TO CUM I WANT TO CUM SO BADLY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME - !" Tears and saliva soaked Blues face. His jaw had long since gone slack, and he was afraid he would never catch his breath again.

The pace quickened.

"OH GOD YES PLEASE DON'T STOP PLEASE PLEASE DON'T STOP THAT I- I WANT TO CUM ERROR **_PLEASE I NEED TO CUM-!"_** His heels dug into the ground, his hips wanting to buck into the hand that was torturing him.

Error grinned darkly, feeling the overly hard dick twitch dangerously in his hand. With his other hand, he searched our a particular spot on his toys pelvis bone and pressed hard -

 _ **"HAH HAAAAA!"**_ Blue finally felt his pleasure peak, and his screams and shouts hurt his throat. The magic felt like it imploded on him, a giant starburst of energy spent in almost an instant. At the same instant the pressure on his soul was released, doubling over the wave he felt. Error's stroking led him through the blinding pleasure, which lasted almost too long.

Blue fell forward, held up only by his still restrained hands. He panted heavily, the blue flush on his face refusing to leave.

It took several moment for him to come down from the pleasure high. Error was just smirking up at him, a wide smile plastered on his pleased face. If Blue were a lesser person, he would've been angry, but he decided he was far too exhausted to even think about it.

"Blue...you're a good toy."

He barely registered the line before his world went black.


End file.
